Evolution Never Stops: The Siege of New York
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Crossover with Ninja Turtles but placed here because hardly anyone looks in the crossover section. This is a crisis unlike anything the Wild Kratts have ever encountered before, Animals are rapidly mutating into beings who can speak, read and fire guns the Wild Kratts are torn between protecting their fellow humans and the animals. They rescue two mutants but can they be trusted?
1. Man VS Beast

_**Well to any Wild Kratts Fanfic Readers tuning into this fic, this intro is here to give you the lowdown, this fic is connected to my Ninja Turtles fanfic The Mutant Riots and it's current sequeal Dreams and Nightmares Come True both are long but you might want to look at them to get a full understanding of the story, in The Mutant Riots the Wild Kratts teams make a few cameo appearences in a few chapters trying to solve the case of a mysterious bipedial and English speaking Pig that has been terrorizing the farms of Northhampton and have also been seeing that someone has been spreading TCRI Ooze in wildlife preserves all over the Nation to cause wildlife to Mutate, Gaston Gourmand appears in Dreams and Nightmares Come True where he discovers the portal to another universe and tries to kidnap a Dragon Egg and an Anthropomorphic Unicorn Filly and gets beaten within an inch of his life by three Ninja Turtles and Casey Jones,like I said read those stories, this story takes place within the first two days of the Mutant Riots, and if you're wondering why I chose a Tasmanian Tiger and a Scorpion those two species are reference to the Kratts Creatures episode 'Why' If you've watched the episode you'll know what I'm referencing**_

 _" We have managed to beat back the mutant horde, all thanks to Oroku Karai and her domesticated mutants, and while the US government has been skeptical about fighting mutants with mutants, Oroku Karai's mutants have captured and contained more than a hundred rogue mutant. Miss Oroku has declined to answer any question about where her own mutants came from or how she got them so well trained._

Aviva,Koki and Jimmy Z we're watching this news report in The Tortuga. Aviva was wiping her eyes with a Kleenex "It's awful! Simply awful! She cried "No one knows where all these mutant animals came from or how they got mutated." Said Koki and even if these Rogue mutants can be completely contained what effect will this have for the entire animal conservation movement?"

That's when they got the call from Chris and Martin.

"Aviva! Koki! Jimmy!" exclaimed Chris "Come to the beach quickly!"

"Why? What's happening?" asked Aviva

"There's no time to explain!" Martin said "Hurry we don't have much time!"

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy all rushed out of the Tortuga and down to the beach where they saw Chris and Martin nursing two strange creatures...

"Chris! Martin! What are those?! Are those mutant animals? What are they..." Aviva gasped when she came close enough to see what the two mutants clearly, one in particular looks like an animal that was supposed to be extinct!

"Is... Is that a Tasmanian tiger?" Aviva asked trembling.

"He sure is." Martin said as he stroked the marsupials head.

"The other one is an emperor scorpion." Chris said has he examined the arachnids black claws

"Where did they come from?" Asked Koki

"Last night there were a lot of explosions..." Chris said "I think these two were knocked into the water and they swam all the way over here."

"I thought scorpions couldn't swim" said Jimmy.

"Well after all the bizarre mutations I've seen, I don't know if anything is impossible anymore." Chris said sadly

"I think I'll name the Scorpion Stinger..." Martin said. Chris looked at his brother.

"Bro, given that we know these mutants are fully sapient, don't you think they might already have names?"

"Well..." Martin said awkwardly "... Just something to call them until they wake up. Better than just calling them 'Scorpion' or 'Tasmanian Tiger' the tiger I think I'll call Jazz."

"Jazz?" Chris raised an eyebrow

"Didn't you see the tattoo?" Martin asked "Look at his left shoulder..."Chris looked at the marsupial's left shoulder it was completely barren of fur and there was a tattoo of a golden saxophone!

"Oh wow!" Chris exclaimed "That is a real tattoo!"

"Chris we don't have much time!" said Martin "If any government officials spot us..."

"I'll call the stretcher droids." Aviva said as she pushed a button on a remote control. Two remote control stretchers popped out of the Tortuga. Chris and Martin with the help of Jimmy and Koki tucked in and strapped in Stinger of the Scorpion and jazz the Tasmanian tiger. As the two stretchers wheeled back to the Tortuga with their Precious Cargo, Aviva turns to the brothers.

"Chris, Martin, I do hope you realize that in addition to being mutants those two animals are most likely incredibly hostile to humans you two do realize that?" The two brothers looked sullen "Well do you?!" Aviva snapped

"We do!" Said Chris "But when we saw those two washed up on the beach... We couldn't let them die!"

Aviva rubbed her temples "I'm having flashbacks of my middle school years reading Summer Of My German Soldier."

As Jazz and Stinger four wheeled into Tortuga,the two mutants began to stir. Both were too dazed to really contemplate where they were or what had happened to them, but as both of them drifted in and out of wakefulness. Images and sounds drifted through their brains, a great ball of Fire, a gaggle of seven treacherous mutant and a beautiful song being sung by a beautiful black mamba mutant.


	2. Friends or Foes

_**Hey Peeps! So in this chapter the Wild Kratts and their hostages…Uh…Captives…New Friends get acquainted with each other this will be fun.**_

It was late at night when the Mutants thus christened Jazz and Stinger finally came to, They quickly discovered they were strapped to stretchers and for a few moments their hearts fluttered with the terrifying notion that they were in a vivisection lab, they both of them smelled, the place they were in smelled both clean and almost organic. There was no smell of blood or death and instead there were smells of flowers and machinery. There was some medical machinery but also the smells of automobiles and computers.

"Where are we?" The Tasmanian Tiger asked weakly he had a deep husky voice, you might be expecting an Australian accent, there was none but there was however a bit of Texas Twang.

"I have no idea." Replied the Emperor Scorpion his voice was a quiet hissy voice like you might expect a Serpent to talk but still it enunciated clearly enough that if you simply listened to the voice on the phone you could think it was a Human talking like a serpent not an Animal straining its vocal cords to speak English.

Both the Marsupial and the Scorpion had sensors on their heads monitoring their brain activity. The Wild Kratts in their beds were alerted by this new brain activity.

"Oh my gosh!" Aviva exclaimed "The Mutants! They're awake!" Aviva along with Chris and Martin hurried down to the Med Bay where the Mutants hearing them come towards them began to squirm feebly in their bonds.

"Don't worry!" Aviva said quickly "You're totally safe here!"

"Lies! Damn lies!" Snapped the Tasmanian Tiger "You Humans are all alike! You treat us like toys to be played with and then discarded the moment you become bored with us or the moment we become an inconvenience!"

"Whoa!" Martin said "Jazz…What happened to you?"

The Marsupial's eyes widened with bewilderment "Jazz?"

"My Brother's nickname for you." Chris said "He likes to give a nickname to every animal he meets…I guess he got inspired by your saxophone tattoo."

"Did your brother give me a name?" Asked the Scorpion

"Uh…" Chris "He nicknamed you Stinger…But hey if you two have actual names we'll gladly call you by those."

"We don't have names." Stinger said "In the one Mutant tribe that was kind enough to let us eat their scraps, I would consider it lucky when they referred to me as 'Scorpion' most of the time they called me 'Hey you ugly thing' or 'Monstrosity' Very for Invertebrates Mutate to Sapience and when we do, the Mutants who have their skeletons inside their bodies look down their snouts or beaks at us."

"Even if you are a Mammal that doesn't guarantee acceptance." Said Jazz "None of the Mutants around these parts ever saw a creature quite like me…Because they don't know what I am…Can't classify me…They hate and shun me almost as much as the Invertebrates, they called me 'The Freak' which is pretty rich coming from a race of freaks…" Jazz smacked his mouth, his tongue was cracking with thirst.

"You guys thirsty?" Jimmy Z had come to the Med Bay after hearing the commotion "Here…" He took a bottle of something out of the fridge "…Have some sparkling water."

"Jimmy! No!" Aviva exclaimed but Jimmy had already popped two bottles of sparkling mineral water into the two Mutants' mouths who gratefully gulped down the cold beverage.

After finishing his drink Jazz licked his lips "Delicious!" He exclaimed "There is a sharpness to it that I have never experienced in any wild water."

"It has a pleasant sharpness…" Stinger agreed "It cuts through your thirst like a knife."

Jazz turned his head to look at the Humans "If you Humans aren't intending to kill us then what did you capture us for?"

"To heal you." Chris said "To protect you."

"Why?" Asked Jazz

"Because that's what we do." Said Martin "We protect all creatures in distress!"

"Even if those creatures would harm you?" Asked Stinger

 _ **This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship, read and review!**_


	3. Ode to Puke

_**You may be wondering about this chapter's title Well I'm feeling a bit like writing a bit of gross out humor in addition to moving the plot forward, thinking about Disney and the Hay's Code, for those who don't know the Hay's Code was Hollywood's Censorship Code during the Golden Age of Hollywood, with such rules as 'The American Flag must be treated with respect at all times' and 'No character saying 'God' or 'Jesus' unless it is in reverence' and all sorts of rules about cussing, violence and sex particularly irritating to our sentiments today is no interracial lovin' because that was considered 'scandalous' in the pre-civil rights era I'm not sure if the original 80's TMNT cartoon would get past Hay's Office considering the use of Ninja Weapons and the fact the heroes lived in the sewers**_

After a few awkward moments of silence Aviva asked the two Mutants "If we unstrap you two…What will you do?"

"Are you truly willing to let us be free?" Jazz asked "Free to hurt and kill members of your species?"

Chris, Martin and Aviva looked at each other

"Is killing Humans what you really want to do?" Aviva asked innocently "Is there something you would like better?"

"Neither of us actually wants to kill humans." Said Stinger "But Humans have been hounding our people for many generations so we have declared war on Humanity for our own self-protection…We killed your fellow Humans so that our own children may live and for that we apologize."

At that point Aviva, Chris and Martin weren't sure what Stinger meant by 'Our People'. Did he mean Mutant Animals? That there were actually many generations of Mutant Animals? Or did Stinger mean Non-Human Animals in general?

"All right then." Aviva said "We'll unstrap you." and with that she unrestrained them.

Jazz and Stinger slowly stretched and yawned. That was when Koki entered the Med Bay

"Guys…." She said as she turned the TV to the News "You should see this."

It was Channel 9 News, they were Interviewing Dr. Victor Oban Feral

"…I feel Ms. Oroku Karai is being incredibly irresponsible! She has no idea what she is doing! And her refusal to answer any questions about where she acquired her so-called 'domesticated Mutants is quite suspicious…"

As Jazz and Stinger watched this, they felt a churning sensation in both their stomachs, when Eleanor combined her Hypnotic Powers with Morgan's brainwashing spell, Eleanor had…Without intending to...Imprinted into the minds of all her soldiers her Fear of Feral so even Mutants who had never seen or heard this particular Human before upon seeing and hearing him for the first time felt an intense feeling of terror!

Jazz and Stinger clutched their mouths and ran out of the Tortuga

"Jazz! Stinger!" Martin exclaimed running after them "Wait!"

Once they were both at the water's edge both the Scorpion and the Tasmanian Tiger puked their guts out.

"By the Gods…" Stinger murmured "What was that?! I never saw or heard that Human before in my life and yet…"

"I know…" Said Jazz weakly "…I felt exactly the same."

Just then something glittering and golden washed up, bumping into Jazz's hand, the dazzling beauty of the thing distracted Jazz from his anguish.

"What's this?" Jazz picked up the glittering, golden thing.

It was a golden mirror! The mirror part was resting in a golden scallop, shell shaped frame and was as large as a Man's head!

"How beautiful!" Exclaimed Jazz "It's probably worth a lot!"

Meanwhile in Queens Eleanor Capra the Mutant Sheep and General of this Mutant Army was speaking with her Second-In-Command the Black Mamba Morgan

"Those seven Domesticated Mutants are capturing more of our soldiers by the hour!" Eleanor fumed as she paced back and forth "Why haven't you and Trotter captured them yet?!"

"We have tried general." Morgan said bowing her head "But these Mutants are proving difficult to capture…They are very clever these Mutants."

"Clever, or merely very good at fighting?" Eleanor asked cocking one eyebrow

"They are clever General." Morgan said "But I will Capture them my Lady and Commander…I am working out a strategy…" Morgan felt the deep pocket in her dress where she kept her enchanted mirror which provided her guidance…And she felt it wasn't there. For a moment her heart fluttered with fear

"You better…" Eleanor said darkly "…If we fail this coup this will be the end…There will be no hope for Mutant Kind if we fail this coup." And with that the Mutant Ewe stomped off to her sleeping quarters.

Once Eleanor was out of ear shot, Morgan searched all her pockets frantically

"Shit…Shit…" The Serpent hissed "My mirror…Where's my mirror…Where could it be…Is it…OH NO!"

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	4. The Merry Mutants of the North

_**Okey Dokey here is some more backstory for your enjoyment.**_

Chris and Martin caught up to Jazz and Stinger

"Jazz, Stinger." Martin said "It isn't safe here...If any of the Armed Forces patrolling this area catches sight of either of you, you'll both be shot dead no queastions asked."

"You'll be safe in the Tortuga with us." Chris added

Jazz sighed irritably "Fine." He said as he inspected the mirror in his hand

"Where did you find that?" Martin asked as they began to walk back to the Tortuga

"Simply washed up to me as I was upchucking." Jazz said

As they entered the Tortuga, Aviva and Koki marveled at the Golden Mirror

"How beautiful!" Exclaimed Aviva "It might be an antique!"

"Do you think we should try to locate the owner?" Koki asked

"What if the owner is dead?" Stinger asked

"Well then give it to the relatives or friends of the owner." Aviva said "I know some stuff we humans do might be confusing but there are reasons for our rules."

The sunject of the Mirror was dropped as Jazz placed the Golden Mirror in a basket for things the Wild Kratts found traveling the world that they intended to return to their former owners.

"Would you like some food?" Jimmy asked "I got pizza."

The rumbling coming from Jazz and Stinger's stomachs was all the answer they needed

Chris and Martin felt more then a bit nervous watching Jazz and Stinger devour slices of pepperoni pizza, generally one should never give cooked human food to wild animals but considering that these Mutants seemed very, very human like in both mind and mannerisms maybe their Mutated Bodies thrived better with cooked food, after all it is believed that the invention of cooking by early humans was what caused Human Brains to grow larger in the first place as cooked food is easier to digest then raw food.

"So..." Aviva said trying to find as non-touchy a subject to talk about "...You said their are Mutant...Tribes?"

Jazz nodded as he wiped his long jaws with a napkin, for someone who seemed to have grown up in the wild Jazz seemed to have a fairly good grasp of the concept of table manners.

"Many Mutant Tribes throughout North and South America." Jazz said "How many there are throughout the entirity of the Planet I can only guess...Most Tribes consist only of creatures that are 'cousins' Rodents with Rodents, Birds with Birds, Ungulates with Ungulates.

The Wild Kratts were listening rapt

"The Tribe we joined..." Stinger said "...Was known as The Wild Tribe, this tribe was different any Mutant of Any Species could join the Wild Tribe this was the Tribe for any Mutant who already had friends of radically different species and didn't wish to be split up by the Species Segragating Tribes...The Wild Tribe may be the Oldest Surviving Tribe in exisitance...When we joined we were told of the history...The Founder of the Tribe a Mutant known as 'Old Granny' don't ask what species Old Granny was, we don't know because she died long before we joined and the Tribe Elders didn't feel like sharing that info...Remember we were only barely tolerated because we were such strange,uncanny creatures to them even the most tolerant have their limits to what they can tolerate I have a feeling they were only willing to let us live at their fringes because of Old Granny's Memory."

"Old Granny was supposadly inspired backin the 1960s." Said Jazz "Back when she was a Youngling the Hippies inspired her to found a Tribe that was free of Taxonomic Tribleism and she believed that if all the different species combined their different racial talents, Flight, Burrowing, Strengh, Speed, Supeior Sight, Scent and Hearing then they would be better able to defend protect themselves from the Humans who hunted them."

"It seems like Old Granny's idea was a good one." Aviva said "If the Wild Tribe has been existing since the 1960s without any Naturalists noticing it."

"There have been casulaties throughout the years." Stinger said "Long,long before we joined there were times when the Wild Tribe was reduced to less then a Human has fingers or toes."

"So less then ten?" Aviva asked

"That's how the Tribe Elders phraised it." Stinger said with a shrug "Anyway The Wild Tribe developed many tricks to help them survive, one trick was...Never stay in any one place for long,always keep moving thus they pioneered the Nomadic Tribe technique another trick was the utilazation of disguises, many disguises for many kinds of mutants and many kinds of situations, sometimes a hate and trenchcoat to pass yourself off as merely a REALLY ugly Hobo or covering yourself in plants to disguise yourself as a shrubbery."

"This is amazing!" Chris said as he jotted down notes "The mere fact that Sapient Animals have been living under Humanity's nose for decades!"

Seeing Chris jott down notes, Jazz touched Stinger's ear hole as Stinger couldn't see what Chris was doing Stinger could barely see anything as a Scorpion he had worse then 20/200 vistion, the Wild Tribe Members knowing how bad Stinger's vistion was developed a code system to communicate certain things, touching his ear hole meant 'Don't talk because danger' Stinger quickly understood that he was revealing too many secrets and these Humans while generally well meaning, were still Humans and there were some secrets that were better known only to Mutant Kind.

"Want a drink?" Jimmy asked pouring some more sparkling water into two glasses since he know they both liked the sparking water.

"Indeed." Jazz said taking his glass "For being willing to take in any Mutant and for their many tricks, The Wild Tribe earned themselves the Nickname 'The Merry Mutants of the North'

"Wow!" Exclaimed Jimmy "Like...Robin Hood's Merry Men?"

"Exactly." Jazz said as he took a sip of sparkling water "We Mutants are keen observers of Human Culture many of us are literate and teach literacy to those who aren't."

Meanwhile in the basket, the Golden Mirror was trembling...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	5. The Golden Mirror

_**Hey Peeps, well rather then meander through more boring small talk, let's jump start the plot!**_

A dark fog rolled over the Tortuga, the power went out, The Wild Kratts left to see how this had happened. In the dark Jazz's ears twitched as he heard the Golden Mirror twitching in the basket

Jazz picked up the Golden Mirror "How strange." He said as it vibrated in his hands "Who could this possibly belong to?"

The Mirror lit up and in the glass came the image of Morgan. Jazz gasped

"What do you see?" Asked Stinger for he couldn't see himself \

"I asked who the mirror belonged to..." Jazz said trembling "...And the mirror lit up and I saw an image of Morgan in the glass."

Stinger felt a chill throughout his body

"What sort of strange technology is this?" Stinger asked coming over to Jazz

"I don't know." Said Jazz "I'll see what happens if I ask a different queation...Where is Eleanor?"

The Mirror showed Eleanor sleeping in a parking garage and then the image changed to an overview of Queens with the Parking Garage Eleanor was sleeping in highlighted in Gold.

"What are you?" Jazz asked "Where did you come from?"

The Mirror lit up even more brightly and it showed Morgan exchaning a collection of jewels to some strange creature to have a Mirror made of something called 'Fairy Gold' created for her.

"Fairy Gold?" Jazz rubbed his neck "I've heard of Fairies but I always believed they figments of human imagenation..."

"Jazz." Stinger said quietly "The Humans are returning."

Quickly the Tasmanian Tiger and Scorpion slinked away to the Tortuga Attic, they weren't ready to reveal their discovery just yet...They still wanted to ask the mirror a few more queastions."

"Who are the Turtles that Eleanor had commanded us to kill?" Asked Jazz

 _ **Prepare to marathon watch TMNT seasons 1 through 5 Jazz**_


	6. The Mirror of Knowledge

When the Wild Kratts saw that Jazz and Stinger were missing, they began to panic, that panic increased when they saw the Golden Mirror was missing.

Jazz and Stinger meanwhile was seeing the entire life story of the TMNT starting at the very beginning, Jazz was describing what he was seeing for Stinger

"The Rat is walking bepiedally and the Four Turtles are following him..." Said Jazz to Stinger

That's when the Attic Door flew open as Chris and Martin entered startling Jazz and Stinger

"There you guys are!" Chris said "What are you two doing here?"

"We found out who this Mirror belongs to..." Jazz said "...It belongs to one of our own. The Second in Command of our army."

Chris and Martin looked at each other

"Oh." Chris said "How did you find that out?"

"The Mirror itself told us." Jazz said "If you ask the Mirror a question and it will show you the answer."

He asked the Mirror "Who is the one who owns this Mirror." And then showed the Mirror to Chris and Martin, the two brothers saw the image of an Anthro Black Mamba.

"Holy..." Chris said "...How is this possible?"

"Why don't we ask it?" Jazz asked "How do you do what you do?"

The Mirror revealed the recipe of it's creation, Chris and Martin looked over Jazz's shoulder and read the recipe closely

"Fairy Gold?" Chris murmured incredulously "What is Fairy Gold?"

"I think you have to be holding the Mirror for it to answer your question." Jazz said "What is Fairy Gold?"

The Mirror showed an image of Gold being mined by beautiful Beautiful, Delicate Humanoids with Gossamer Wings and Raibow Colored Eyes and Hair."

"Well that answers that question." Martin said "Fairy Gold is...Gold mined by Fairies." 

"But Faries don't exist!" Chris said "They're imagenary! Mythological!"

"How do you know that?" Martin asked "10 years ago we would have thought that Animals speaking English and wearing clothes was a fantasy."

"Will you two be quiet?!" Stinger yelled as he raised his stinger tail

"We were in the process of asking the mirror our own question." Jazz said "A few days ago our General ordered us to kill four Turtle Mutants whom she claimed were traitors. We only have her side of the situation...We were asking the mirror who those Mutant Turtles actually were."

Chris and Martin became quiet.

"The Turtles were taken away by some friends of their's..." Said Jazz "We chased them into a deep well...None of us could smell or see anybody in that well after they jumped into it..."

Jazz turned to the miiror "Where are those Turtles today?"

The Mirror showed them an image of Felly Forest where the Turtles were.

Meanwhile in NYC, Karai's Mutants Hank the Rhino, Chloe the Lynx, Wyatt the Fruit Bat, Knuckles the Jackrabbit,Nimble the Rat, Earl the Hamster and Olive the Dometic Cat were chasing Morgan and her Pig-Man Servant Trotter into Saint Patrick's Cathedral Morgan and Trotter were leading them into a trap.

Once Karai's Mutants were deep into the Church to the point they were standing before the alter, the doors were slammed shut and they were engulfed in darkness.

 _ **Read and review**_


	7. The Serpent Strikes

_**Hey Peeps! So to anyone who is also readin my Ninja Turtles fanfic Dreams and Nightmares Come True the events of this day are taking place at the same time as the 'One Fateful Day' Chapters for anyone attempting to keep track of the timeline, The Song 'Playing with the Big Boys' doesn't belong to me it belongs to Dreamworks, the song is edited slightly 'Boys' being changed to 'Cubs' since the villains singing this song are a male and female and they are adressing both male and female mutants in this song so I changed Boys to Cubs to feel more gender neutrel and as a subtle way for Morgan and Trotter to let it slip their Humanimals instead of Mutants since Humanimals are more likely to say 'Cub' where Mutants would say 'kid' or 'child'**_

After cooling down signifgantly Chris and Martin looked at the mirror "So...This belongs to the Second-in-Command of your army?" Chris said "What did you say her name is?"

"Morgan." Said Jazz he asked the mirror "Who is Morgan?" And when they mirror showed her image Jazz held up the Mirror for the Kratt Brothers to see.

Chris took the mirror in his hands he looked the image up and down to indentify what kind of creature was this Morgan "This is a Snake...A Black Mamba no doubt about that." Chris showed the image to Martin

"Of all the Mutats I've seen this one is one is really wierd." Martin said "I've never seen a reptile with hair before."

"Well she could be wearing a wig." Chris said

"Great." Martin sighed "So we're dealing with a Mutant Reptile Version of Donita."

"Morgan is no ordanary Mutant." Stinger said "She has the most powerful psionic abilities we've ever seen! Even General Capra's psionics pale in comparision!"

"Psionics?" Chris asked "You mean like...Psychic powers?"

"Stinger!" Jazz yelled furious the Scorpion revealed a secret Jazz was trying to keep hidden from these Humans

All of a sudden tunder boomed and lightning illumanated the Tortuga attic. Jazz quickly felt all his bravedo vanish at the sound of the thunder and regressed into a terrified Cub, curling into fetal postion and wrapping his tail around himself.

"You guys!" Koki said as she entered "Did you hear that?"

"We all heard it Koki." Martin said looking at the terrified Tasmanian Tiger with sympathy

"Well this storm ain't natural." Koki said "The Atmoshepre Moniters show these storm clouds appeared in a near instant!"

Chris and Martin looked at the mirror, and remembering what Stinger had said about 'psionic abilities' it was clear that this situation was far from natural...It was supernatural.

"Koki." Chris said "Jazz and Stinger found out who this mirror belongs to...One of the Mutants themselves."

"And she seems to be a very powerful Mutant." Martin "So powerful I think we've discovered to first creature to have bonafide super powers! Like potentially... Changing the weather in an instant..."

Meanwhile in Saint Patrick's Cathedrial Chloe the Lynx called out into the darkness "You might as well give up! We have you trapped!"

In the darkness Karai's Mutants heard Morgan and Trotter laughing mockingly.

"My Dears..." Morgan giggled girlishly "You are so naive! It is YOU Cubs who are trapped!"

Olive hissed "Who you calling Cubs?!"

That was when the Music started, Morgan and Trotter were already in postion, Morgan was delighted, in this Temple where Humans worshiped their All-God, God of Everything who is suppossadly so perfact and all-encompassing that he has no form, they would channel the powers of the Older Pagan Dieties who did have form and specific purpoises rather then this one God who his believers to be everything and anything thus this God never materilizes because his believers never imagine him as anything.

Standing at the Alter, Morgan and Trotter began their chant

 _"By the power of Ra..._

 _Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah..._

 _Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment..._

 _Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet..._

 _Anubis...Anukis..._

 _Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut..._

 _Heket...Mafdet..._

 _Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah..._

 _Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket..._

 _Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet..._

 _Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra..."_

Trotter revealed himself first, singing _"So you think you've got friends in high places_

 _With the power to put us on the run?"_

Morgan then revealed herself _"Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces_

 _You'll know what power is when we are done..."_

 _"...Fun."_ Said the Pig and Serpent together

 _"You're playing with the big cubs now."_ Trotter sang tauntingly dancing away from Olive swiping at him

 _"Playing with the big cubs now..."_ Morgan sand as she swayed from side to side like a Snake Charmer's Cobra

 _"Oh that's pretty!"_ Trotter chuckled _"Ev'ry spell and gesture..."_

 _"Tells you who's the best!"_ Added Morgan

And then they waved their hands to reopen the Church doors as they sang " _You're_

 _Playing with the big cubs now!"_

As the Church Doors opened in poured a flood of Mutant Soldiers all rendered funtunally brain dead for the moment so Morgan and Trotter could control them like puppets, as such they had a shuffling Zombie-like gait Every Soldier carried in both hands a nasty looking sickle.

 _"You're playing with the big cubs now!"_ Sand Morgan and Trotter as through the Church Doors marched Mutants who were all large beasts who walked over the Earth. Karai's Mutants then noticed at each of the stained glass windows, was either an arboreal Mammal or Reptile Mutant or a Bird or Bat they all had those sickles in both hands as well

Trotter popped up in front of Knuckles the Jackrabbit in a puff of smoke and sang _"Stop this foolish mission!"_

Morgan slithered up to Wyatt the Fruit Bat and carressed his large ears, confetti and flower petals falling from her fingers as she did so and sang _"Watch a true magician!"_

 _"Give an exhibition how!"_ Both Humanimals sang quickly dancing away before the Mutants they were accosting could attack

 _"Pick up your worthless twigs, cubs!"_ Sang Trotter referring to the weapons Karai had given them _"You're playing with the big cubs now!"_

Trotter laughed loudly and mockingly as two brainwashed Mutant Soldiers handed both him and Morgan two flaming batons. As the Pig and Serpent danced perfectly syncronized with their flaming sticks the Brainwashed Mutant Soldeirs Chanted

 _"By the power of Ra_

 _Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah_

 _Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket_

 _Anumbis, Anukis_

 _Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet..."_

It was at that point both Morgan and Troter blew their rainbow colored flames at each other their was a blinding flash of light, all ofKarai's Mutants shut their eyes...All except for Nimble the Rat, her eyes remained open, and hew jaw dropped in horror when she saw what her Siblings couldn't she remembered that kind of light from before she became a Mutant, and she felt an inexplicable horror!

In that blinding flash Morgan and Trotter transformed themselves, both grew twice their usaul size, Morgan grew longer fangs that potruded from her mouth and dripped vonom and dragon-like spines that ran down the lengh of her spine, and Trotter became more like a Razorback with longer potruding tusks and becming slightly shaggier but his bright pink complextion was still visable.

 _"You're playing with the big cubs now!_

 _You're playing with the big cubs now!"_ The Pig and Serpent sang as they encircled they seven terrified trembling Mutants, who had no idea what the heck was happening at this point

 _"By the might of Horus_

 _You will kneel before us_

 _Kneel to our splendorous power.."_

 _"You put up a front!"_ Sang Trotter

 _"You put up a fight!"_ Sang Morgan

 _"...And just to show we feel no spite."_ Trotter chucked

 _"...You can be our Acolytes!"_ Morgan giggled

 _"But first Cubs it's time to bow!"_ Sang Trotter as the Brainwashed Mutants bowed and chanted _"Kowtow!"_

As the Seven Mutants slowly gave in to their fear these were what they heard as they rational thinking minds were suppresed as they were reduced back to Animals

 _"Or it's your own grave you'll dig, Cubs_

 _You're playing with the big cubs now_

 _Playing with the big cubs_

 _Now!_

 _ **I love muscical fanfic s but MAN they are a pain to write! Read and review!**_


	8. Stormy Stormy Night

_**Hey everybody! To anyone reading Dreams and Nightmares Come True, remember Gaston Gourmand attempting to cook a Dragon Egg and Unicorn Filly? If you don't read that story well he did, this chapter will reveal what happedned to him after the TMNT and Casey dragged him into the forest and for TMNT fans reading that story who didnt' know where Gourmand came from, he came from Wild Kratts he's one of the three main villains**_

Like Sergent Shulz the Wild Kratts knew nothing about what was happening to Karai's Domesticated Mutants. Martin took a blanket and laid it over Jazz who was still curled in fetal postion. Chris and Martin along with Stinger went to the den with the Golden Mirror.

"...So this mirror has the ability to answer any question you ask it?" Aviva asked

"Seems that way." Said Martin, he was currently holding the Mirror. Stinger was sitting by himself quiet, he had been depending on Jazz for gaudiance and with Jazz currently incapacitated. Stinger decided he would keep quiet.

Martin asked the mirror "Where is Gaston Gourmand?"

The Mirror showed an image of Gaston Gourmand in a hospital bed, in a body cast, and then the mirror showed where the Hospital was from above.

"Still in the Hospital." Said Martin

"I know it'smean to say." Said Jimmy Z rubbing his neck "But when the Villains are in the Hospital...They cause a lot less trouble."

"Gourmand was delirious when we found him by that well." Chris said "He kept murmuring something about...'Turtles and Dragons' when we took him to the Hospital...Last year Zach was even worse he had to have his jaw wired shut."

"Speaking of which..." Martin said "...Where is Zach Varmatech?"

Zach was also in a hospital bed, and his jaw was still wired shut.

"Jaws still wired shut." Martin "I guess since he can't give orders to his Zachbots he stays in the Hospital where he can have access to the panic button."

"Zach really needs more calcium in his diet." Koki said "His jaws have been wired shut for nearly an entire year."

"We still have no idea who or what did that to Zach." Chris said "He seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth for three months then...We found him beaten nearly to death!"

"Guys..." Jimmy Z said "...This might sound like a conspiracy thoery...But maybe Zach angered someone really powerful...Someone involved in...Organized crime."

Everyone stopped and thought about this possibility.

As the Storm beat against the Tortuga. The Wild Kratts and Jazz and Stinger thought they could almost hear strange etherial singing...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	9. Into the Inferno

_**Hey Every Peoples! In case you don't know October 4th is World Animal Day, so...Do your part and create an Anthropomorpic Animal OC this World Animal Day**_

Jazz hated thunderstorms...He remembered being traumatized by them when was a Tiny Joey...He lay curled up under his blanket and tried to think happy thoughts.

He fell into a restless, fitful sleep...He started dreaming back to when he was 'under the spell' only things were more surreal.

He was marching with his mutated brothers and sisters, Marching into their heavy titanium armor which they had been assured would protect them as well as strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, and they were wielding massive firearms that shot lightning! How could Humanity possibly hope to stand against them.

Yet Humanity Could.

He saw himself marching towards some armed human soldiers...In his dream they looked positvly demonic! Their armour forming devil horns on their heads and filthy, pulsating ooze dripping from their bodies, they had their own firearms they were aiming at the Mutants, but the Mutants kept marching forward, they had no choice...Eleanor had given them the command and unless she revoked that command, changed the command or the Mutants were killed...They were compelled to follow that command to the letter.

Jazz was at the very back of the line with Stinger, as always, the Mutants didn't even want the two 'freaks' to risk death before they did!

The Humans had their own special weapons...The Humans revealed they had flamethrowers! Ever see the movie Backdraft? Imagine a wall of red hot flame...Like Hades itself had risen from the Earth, sweeping towards you!

The wall of flame hit the Mutants, the first three lines of rank and file soldiers caught on fire! Jazz could smell burning, fur, feathers and flesh...He heard the different kinds of agony...The howlings of canines, the yowlings of felines...And the ear piercing shrieks of the Bird People!

Jazz's instincts were screaming for him to flee but he was still compelled to march forward...

That was when the Humans' Flamethrowers fell apart in their hands...The image of a Gigantic Serpent like a DRAGON! Flashed across the sky like a bolt of lightning!

"Jazz!" Said the Serpent in the Sky Jazz felt himself become frozen, as the Sky Serpent reached down and lay hands on him "Jazz!" He opened his eyes and saw the blond and blue eyes human male called Martin looking down on him.

"Hey Jazz." Said the Human "You feeling all right? You looked like you were having a nightmare!"

Jazz looked around, it was morning...He could hear the faint twittering of Bird Song...Normal Birds no Mutant Birds would darre be singing "I'm fine." Jazz said

 _ **Read and review!**_


	10. Current Status of the Situation

_**So hey! We have canon TMNT Characters appearing in this chapter, no not the TMNT themselves**_

The Queens County Jail was filled to the brim with Mutant Animal inmantes, all the Human Prisonors had been evacuated with the rest of the Humans. Today Mutant Animals of every species paced their crowded jail cells reaching through the bars and responding with whatever was their natural animal sound to any approching Humans, none of them had spoken in any Human Language since they arrived, it was becoming incresingly apparent they couldndn't Chapman had done some scans of the Mutant Animals' brains and it seemed something was keeping the rational parts of their brains suppresed and instead the primitive animal parts of the brains were what were guiding them.

Karai was worried, the Seven Mutants who she considered HER warriors, Hank, Chloe, Olive, Wyatt,Knuckles, Nimble and Earl hadn't returned last night during the storm, this morning the storm had cleared, still no sign of them, it was like they had vanished...Which normally is a good thing for Ninjas but when the Sensai has no idea where his or her disiples are...The Sensai are signifigant reason to be concerned.

"Your Seven Mutants have gone missing...Haven't they Karai?" Came a Familar Voice

Karai turned and solomnly bowed "Greetings Ancient One." She said

THe Sperical Old Man bowed in return "This...Uprising of Mutants...Has confounded the Ninja Tribunal...I suppose with the Tengu Shredder destroyed the Tribunal is finally free to focus their attention on other things...They are shocked...Simply shocked with the revelation there are this many Mutants...We all thought the Turtles and Splinter...And even that Crocodile Leatherhead were flukes...The only members of their kind in existance...But today..." The Anchient One mopped sweat from his brow "...So many! How did they escape detection for so long?"

"Well." Chapman said as he entered "If the Ninja Tribunal wasn't keeping tracking of Human Scientists experimenting on Animals...That is where 90 percent of the Older Mutant come from, you wouldn't believe how many Mutants we inspected have serial numbers under their fur or feathers or a subdermal chip...As for the Mutants who were Mutated by T.C.R.I. Ooze, most of them are less then 2 years old! If they seem to be adults that is probobly because most wild animals reach maturaity in under a year so they were 'adults' when they touched the ooze...They are seemed to have been Mutated AFTER the Utroms left Earth."

Karai stroked her chin "Perhaps someone figured out what the Utroms' ooze was capable of and raided the Disposal Sites..."

"And spread the Oooze around all over North America?" Chapman asked "For what purpose?"

"Many Mad Men believe their actions make perfect sense." Said the Ancient One... He quickly changed the subject "I am amazed that you Karai have found Mutants willing to serve you...It is good you found such...Honerable Mutants." He didn't want to say 'tame' "We..." He meant the Ninja Tribunal and Himself "...Have been waiting and waiting for the Turtles to appear then it slowly dawned on us..."

"That since these Mutants have opening declared war on Humanity that if the Turtles had attempted to stand against them they were promptly murdered..." Karai looked at a Mutant Dog, his foaming, barking jaws between the bars of his cell "...Perhaps devoured." Karai couldn't help but feel a bit sad, those Turtles, conquered nearly everything that tried to do them in, even she couldn't kill them despite her best efforts, how tragic such honerable warriors, be brought down by a hundred slobering beasts!

"If this is so..." Said the Ancient One "There must be some evidence for it! I will seek the truth if the Turtles are alive or dead."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	11. Is there enough World for all?

_**Hey Everyone,just letting you know, World Animal Day is October 4th so in addition to watching that Grand March of Animals that happens in every Catholic Cathedral This is to appriciate every animal in the world...With the possible exception of the tapeworms.**_

Chris meanwhile was having his own nightmare...In his Nightmare he saw Himself, Martin, Aviva, Jimmy Z and Koki all standing before a Judge, they couldn't see the Judge's face it seemed he had no voice.

 _"You have been accused of conspiring against Humanity..."_ Said the Judge in his Booming Voice

Chris tried to protest but he couldn't speak, when he tried to speak he could only gasp as if something was constricting his vocal cords.

 _"You are all sntenced to lifetime imprisonment whilst we clense this planet of all Non-Human life."_

As the Wild Kratts were being led to an underground prison bunker Chris heard the sound of the countdown as they were about to drop the bomb

Before Chris heard them count '1' Chris woke up, he opened his eyes, and mopped the sweat from his brow "It was only a dream." He sighed in releif deep down he feared that it wouldn't remain a dream for very long.

Chris got out of bed and came to the Main Chamber,they had left Stinger there,Jazz had stayed in the attic,Chris couldn't find Stinger anywhere...He was began to panic! Where could Stinger be? Why would he leave?

That was when Chris heard Aviva's scream! It was coming from outside

Martin heard the scream as well, he came rushing downstairs with Jazz in tow.

Outside was Aviva with Stinger, tears were streaming down Aviva's face as asked "How could you?"

Stinger looked completly baffled, all three of his arms including the ones that boe his pinchers hung loosely at his sides

"Aviva!" Chris said as he and Martin came over "What happened?"

"I was having breakfast." Stinger said simply

"He just ate an entire nest of tiny rabbits!" Aviva said She turned to Stinger "How could you Stinger?!"

Stinger didn't understand how he did anything immoral "Tiny rabbits are delicious." He said with a shrug "Don't you eat meat as well? I believe I detected there was pepperoni on the slice of pizza you ate as well."

"That's not the same!" Aviva protested

"I fail to see how it isn't." Stinger said "We both eat meat, as in the flesh of other animals...How are the Rabbits different from...Whatever pepperoni is comprised of."

Jazz had heard and knowing slightly more about Humans Jazz said "I think she means that Humans eat specifically designated animals for food AKA the domesticated animals...Those rabbits were wild animals."

"Well if that's the case." Stinger said "Do attempt to stop all Wild Animals from eating their Natural Prey?"

"No." Aviva said

"Then why do you object to me, a Wild Animal eating natural prey? If someone didn't eat the Rabbits they would continue to breed until they had eaten every plant on Earth."

"You didn't have to eat them." Aviva was starting to calm down "If you were hungry, you could have asked any one of us and we would have given you some food."

"Guys! Guys!" Chris stood between Aviva and the Scorpion "I know this is upsetting, but Aviva...Stinger does have a point...He's been living in the Wild like Scorpions have for eons, he has been hunting all his life so to him eating rabbits really is no different to us eating a cheeseburger and Stinger I think Aviva got upset because those were infant rabbits you ate."

"Why was she upset I ate the infants specifically?" Stinger asked

"We can talk about that later." Chris said "Let's get back inside before any Soldiers Spot us."

As they came back inside the Tortuga none of them had any idea they were being watched...

 _ **Remember October 4th is world Animal Day!**_


	12. Donita Seeks Answers

_**Okey Dokey this chapter I reveal who was watching, to any TMNT Fans reading this who don't know Wild Kratts the third Classic Wild Kratts Villain, Evil Fanshonista Donita Donta and her Henchman Dabio**_

"Are you sure it's...Safe here?" Dabio asked meekly

"Of course it's safe!" Donita snapped "If any Freaks come near us I'll stun them with my Pose Beam."

"Are you sure?" Her Muscle Bound Henchman asked looking from side to side "What if they shoot us First? They got guns! With real bullets!"

That actually rendered Donita sillent for a few moments in her many Conflicts with the Wild Kratts none of them had fought her with anything other then their creature power suits, Donita always thought of firearms as filthy weapons, she much preffered her pose beam which left her victims fully paralyzed but still alive.

"This is too imporatant!" Donaita said quickly "We need answers! Gourmand is in a body casts and all he's been able to say is a bunch of delerious mumublings about 'Dragons and Turtles' whatever that means and Zach's jaw has been wired shut since last November! Unable to speak, the best he could do was draw me this crudly rendered picture of..." Donaita got out the piece of paper with Zach's drawing on it She squiented at his artwork "...I can only assume it's supposed to be a Unicorn due do the vaugely horse-like face and horn in the center of the forehead...Gourmand mumbling about 'Dragons' and Zach draws what I assume is meant to be a Unicorn...And then all these Freak Animals that walk on their hind legs, and fire guns appear! These can't all be conincdences...Something strange is happening and I plan to find out what before I end up in the ER!"

Dabio was still incredibly nervous "The Wild Kratts were talking to two of those Critters..." He said

"Indeed." Said Donita "Only two of them, shouldn't be toohard to manage, Later tonight, we'll sneak into the Tortuga, we'll capture those two Freaks with my Pose Beam and we'll take them to my Headquarters for questioning!"

An Army Jeep drove by calling to Donita and Dabio "All civilains are to remain inside! It is too dangerous for any civiltian to be out here!"

Donita sighed irritably "Come Dabio, back to the Campsite, When it gets dark we'll be better able to avoid the Boys in the Camo Colors."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	13. What Happened to the Seven Mutants

_**Here is what Happened to Karai's Mutants after Morgan and Trotter captured them**_

It was afternoon, when Morgan and Trotter brought Karai's Mutants back to the Parking Garage where Eleanor had claimd as her sanctuary.

Some time before Maison De Fauna was burned to the ground Morgan and Trotter had pliffered some wheeled wild animal cages from a circus, It was great fun because Circus Humans are so gullible and superstitious it's hillarious! Late at night Morgan and Trotter snuck into the tent where the Sideshow Freaks were hanging out with a simple utterence of 'Boo' the Circus Freaks ran screaming about 'Demon Animals' and Morgan and Trotter were free to take the cages (Freeing the Wild Felines that were held captive in their of course) And hid the Cages in a place where the forest met the suburbs in case they needed to deal with any...Unruly Mutants.

As Morgan studied her Seven Lovely Captures...She noticed something strange about them.

"How very strange..." She said softly to herself "...Even though I've suppressed your rational mind and left you only slightly smarter then the average animal...You don't have the same look in your eyes that all the other brainwashed Mutants have..."

Taking a closer look at the Seven Mutants "In fact..." She said "...Your eyes have the strange glimmer, this eterial gleam that I've only ever seen in...Humanimals."

"Morgan!" Eleanor's voice! Morgan quickly through a sheet over the cage

"Have you captured the Trechorous Mutants?" The Mutant Ewe asked

"Indeed I have." Said Morgan quickly bowing her head "They are all in this Cage."

Eleanor's nostrils twitched as she sniffed "Rhino, Fruit Bat, Jackrabbit, Rat, Hamster, Lynx and Domestic Cat...All Seven of them." Eleanor chuckled as she felt the Gaia Emerald still worn around her wrist, Morgan's eyes narrowed The Gaia Emerald! The One Thing she needed to takeover this blasted backwater world, and it was being held by the hardest to kill Sheep in the universe! Morgan had hoped Eleanor would die in a blaze of glory very shortly after starting the attack snf that Morgan would be able to pull the crown off Eleanor's smoking corpse, but no...Eleanor was one of the most savvy tactitians and hardiest warriors Morgan had ever met,Morgan was beginning to curse her bad luck that the first Mutant she met, the one she meant to be a Puppet Ruler was gullible enough to never suspected any trechery (Yet, Morgan still had to make sure she didn't slip) But was smart enough to not get herself killed!

"I shall have them become my Bodygaurds..." Eleanor began to say

"No!" Morgan said quickly "Not yet?"

"Why not?" Asked Eleanor irritably

"These Mutants..." Morgan had to think quickly "...They are unlike anything I have ever seen before." Which was the truth, she had never seen Mutants like these before, the Gleam in their Eyes seemed more like Humanimal then the Mutant Animals of this world "I have no idea what secrets they hold inside their Mutated Bodies, I must examine them throughly before we continue."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow "Very well, but don't take too long...Time is of the essance." And Eleanor reteated back to her chambers.

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief

"You slimy Snake." Trotter chuckled softly "You want these Mutants for yourself don't you?"

 _ **I love it when villains mess up other villains' plans don't you?**_


	14. Breakfast with the Wild Kratts

As the Wild Kratts shared their Breakfast with Jazz and Stinger everyone was quiet, the spat Aviva had with Stinger had put a serious damper on everything.

Jazz nibbled at a hard boiled egg as he looked at Stinger, who was content from his meal of Rabbits and quietly stayed in his corner.

"So..." Jazz said quietly "...What exactly happens here?"

"What do you mean?" Martin asked

"Do we have any plans...To do anything about anything?" Jazz asked "Or our we just hiding here while the world burns around us?"

Aviva sighed and leaned against the counter. "We have no idea what to do..." She said

"Well." Said Jazz "Do you want to ask the mirror a question?"

The Wild Kratts looked at each other.

"Maybe you should ask the questions." Chris said "Since you know some things about who's who in the Mutant Army but you don't know everything about them."

Koki gave the Golden Mirror to Jazz and the Marsupial stroked the mirror "Where is Eleanor and Morgan?"

The Mirror showed the same Parking Garage as before.

Jazz wasn't sure what to ask the mirror next then Chris grabbed the mirror and asked "Who is Elenaor Capra?"

The Mirror shimmered and glimmered a few times and that's when for the first time they heard sound coming from the mirror!

The Wild Kratts gathered round and they saw something that quite frankly terrifying! They saw a Young Ewe Mutant , floating in a vat of golden colored fluid, there was a mask around her muzzle and several wires attatched to various parts of her body.

Standing before the tank was a gaunt elderly man and standing before him was a twisted Mutant Rat.

"This experimental mutagen will bestow our Super Soldier Prototype is extrodanary mental powers." Said the Man

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The Rat Mutant asked in a voice that sounded more Rat then Human.

"We must." Said the Man "The US Goverment will cut our funding unless we fulfill their request for a super soldier."

"Holy!" Martin exclaimed when he heard that from the mirror

"When did this happen?" Aviva asked

The Mirror shimmered and Glimmered and on the mirror came the words '1977'

"This was decades ago..." Chris said "With trembling hands he handed the mirror back to Jazz, who was as surprised as everyone else about this revalation."

Chris slowly walked over to the window, He looked out the window and rubbed his eyes.

Martin went over to his brother "Chris..." Martin began to say

"I can't believe it..." Chris said quietly "...That under our noses people have been trying to turn Animals into Super Soldiers."

 _ **Read and review!**_


	15. Humans are so Primitive

_**At the moment I have a massive spliting headache, I took an Advil but it doesn't seem to be kicking in...Yet There are times I wish I could fly like a Bird feeling if I could fly like a Bird I would feel so much better about everything**_

Donita and Dabio snuck into the Tortuga late at night, The Wild Kratts were exsausted and were in a deep sleep, Jazz and Stinger however hadn't fallen asleep, their intution seemed to be keeping them alert.

They heard Donita and Dabio come in and they quickly hid themselves. They both smelled these Humans, and they didn't like the smell of these Humans, they both smelled too much like overly chemically perfume.

"Ugh..." Donita stroked her temples "...I have such a splitting headache." Listening to the sounds of explostions all day had given her delicate carnium a throbbing pain.

In her pained distraction, Jazz touched Stinger's ear meaning the need for silence, and he touched Stinger's pincher meaning 'Stay here'

Jazz backed up and reached for a treasure he found earlier that morning on the beach. A shotgun, He had managed to hide his find succesfully from the Wild Kratts, and thank the Gods there were still some bullets inside it.

He recieved his treasure from a cupboard, he slided on his belly across the shiny metal floor. Donita was still too distracted by her throbbing headache to even begin to notice anything other then her own pain.

That's when she felt the chill of metal against her temple.

"I'm warning you." Said a deep, gruff, Texas accented voice that Donita knew was no Wild Kratt "One false move on your brains will be decorating the wall."

Donita knew she had a gun to her temple, she knew whoever was holding the gun was no Wild Kratt, and she had a sinking terror in her heart that whoever was holding the gun was also in no way Human, she was terrified, she couldn't even give an order to Dabio knowing her captor had an itchy trigger finger.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked "What you want?"

The first question was easy enough to answer "I'm Donita Donata."

That's when something emerged from the Shadows that caused the blood to drain from her face. Even though she had spied on the Creatures earlier that morning, from her postion Stinger had been obscured by bushes and trees all Donita could make of him was he was a shiny, black...Thing? And here she saw he was in fact an Humanoid, Man-Sized SCORPION!

"Names..." Stinger said clicking his pincers together "They are nothing more then sounds you make with your mouth that doesn't answer the question of WHO ARE YOU?!"

"As quickly as she could she answered "I'm a Fashonesta who specilizes in living jewelery!"

Jazz and Stinger having no idea who Donita was, had no idea what she meant by 'living jewelery." Jazz kept his shotgun on her head, whoever she was she was still an intruder, Stinger however saw this as a chance to see if this Human had any connection to the enemy Eleanor was leading them to fight. He approached the Human Woman

"Tell me..." Stinger said keeping his voice calm and controlled "...Do you know anything of the Human named Victor Oban Feral?"

Donita had to think for a moment "...All I know is he is a world famous Scientist and Buissnessman." She said "Never met him in person."

The kerfuffle had eventully woken up the Wild Kratts, Martin came in yelling "WHAT THE HECK?!"

That startled Jazz so much he leaped straight up and without intending to pulled the trigger and shot a one of the Tortuga's Computers!

Donita and Dabio saw this as their chance to escape however Jazz didn't miss a beat and conked both of them on the head hard enough to knock them out.

"Jazz!" Martin exclaimed "What did you do that for?!"

"She broke and entered." Jazz said as he got his bearings back "She clearly intended to do some harm, we were in the process of questioning her when you came in here screaming like a Banshee!"

"Where did you get that gun?" Martin asked

"Found it on the beach this morning." Said Jazz "I kept it hidden because I had a sneaking suspition you wouldn't approve of me keeping it...But if I didn't have it who knows what might have happened?"

 _ **My brains still hurt**_


	16. Where do you draw the line?

_**Here are some more tough questions in this chapter.**_

Donaita and Dabio were placed in beds and Aviva were placed in beds and Koki and Jimmy Z were tending to their head wounds. As Chris and Martin informed Jazz and Stinger who they were.

"I don't understand." Jazz said "If they are your enemies why do you heal their wounds? Why do you refuse to kill them."

"Because if we sink to their leval we would be just as bad as they are." Martin said

"That is suicide." Said Stinger "Such an attitude will result in your death...And all in the name of being morally superior."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Chris "That's uncalled for!"

"Do not talk to me like I'm a child!" Stinger slammed his pinsers on the table "You have told me of times these Enimies of yours' made attempts on your lives...And yet you refuse to return the favor...Do you never fear that the next time you come into conflict with one of these fiends you won't be lucky and you will be killed?"

Chris and Martin looked at each other they weren't sure how to answer this question.

"Your silence speaks volumes." Jazz said knowingly as he polished his shotgun

"You know something Stinger..." Chris said a sigh "...You do have a point. In the Wild it is kill or be killed so I can see what you're getting at but Stinger, people have...Rules."

"We know that." Stinger said "You have lots and lots of rules...A lot of them are pointless."

Chris chuckled nervously "I guess to Animals a lot of Humanity's rules do seem pointless. But Stinger...Humans are Social Animals, so Social we created this thing called Civilzation. Civilzation needs many rules because we Humans have many things...The Rules are to ensure that Humans live peacefully and aren't killing each other everytiime wwe have a disagreement."

Jazz and Stinger looked at each other "How can any Human remember every rule?"

"Most can't." Said Chris "That's why some Humans take it upon themselves to specilize with certain kinds of rules, Police, Lawyers, Judges, these are the Humans are the ones whose niche in the Civilzation is to protect the Innocent and ensure justice and fairness."

"We've heard about lawyers." Jazz said "Mostly in the context of jokes about how evil they are."

Chris chuckled again "Yeah...Evil Lawyer jokes are a dime a dozen...But believeme when I say there are Good Lawyers as well as Bad Lawyers."

"Where do you draw the line." Koki said quietly "Is a question we Humans have been struggling with and are still struggling to this day...I think...Ultimatly everyone has to decide for themselves."

 _ **Teaching Animals the Princples of the Social Contract**_


	17. A Tense Parting of Ways

_**OK Peeps here is where this story ends, but doesn't really end, if you want to see the continuing adventures of Jazz, Stinger and the Wild Kratts see my Fic 'Battle for the Earth' in the Ninja Turtles section which has already started, I've decided to end this story here with Jazz and Stinger leaving the Wild Kratts to find their own way in life. But first a Poem from Walt Whitman**_

" _I think I could turn and live with animals, they are so placid and self-contain'd, I stand and look at them long and long._

 _They do not sweat and whine about their condition, They do not lie awake in the dark and weep for their sins, They do not make me sick discussing their duty to God, Not one is dissatisfied, not one is demented with the mania of owning things, Not one kneels to another, nor to his kind that lived thousands of years ago, Not one is respectable or unhappy over the whole earth_

Jazz felt irritated by this situation, he decided then and there it was time for them to leave.

"Stinger." Jazz "Come with me, We are leaving."

"What?!" Martin exclaimed "Why?!"

"Many reasons." Jazz leaning his shotgun against his shoulder "First and foremost, I can't stand to let these two Humans..." He gestured to Donita and Dabio "...I can't bare to let them live after hearing all the Things they have done to Animals...But since you insist they not be killed and since you have tended our wounds and fed us, we must leave so we are not tempted to kill them when we get the chance...Also, we can't stay here while our Fellow Mutants wither and die, since we have this."

Jazz picked up the Golden Mirror "With this...Mirror of Truth...We can bring Truth to our kind!"

"You can't just take that!" Chris exclaimed

"Why not?" Jazz asked turning to Chris "After all it belongs to a member of our army therefore doesn't it then belong to us Mutants?"

Chris realized he couldn't argue against that.

"I am irritated by this conversation." Jazz said "I feel I can't stay here any longer, I am a wanderer...I need to wander and find..." Jazz licked his chops as he tried to articulate what he was yerning for "...Find my own truth, and my own truth can't be found here."

Instantly Chris and Martin understood what the Tasmanian Tiger was getting at.

"I understand completly Jazz." Chris said

"I shall seek my own truth alongside you." Stinger said folling his Marsupial Comrade in Arms.

As both Mutants left the Tortuga Jazz turned to the Wild Kratts one last time

"I am grateful for you healing our injuries and providing us food and shelter." Said Jazz "And I am grateful to you Martin Kratt for giving us names...Though..." Jazz looked at Stinger "I'm not sure if we'll keep them."

Then without a good bye or farewell both Mutants left the Tortuga and entered the cold night, back to the City, back to the Warzone, back into Danger to find their own Truth.

 _ **That's it for this story...Remember if you want to see the contued adventures of Jazz, Stinger and the Wild Kratts they will appear in my Ninja Turtles Fanfic Battle for the Earth**_


End file.
